Let it Burn
by StomachTiedInKnots
Summary: Sequel to a Match To The Future They Gave Us, A no war, Tris and Tobias met in Abnegation story. This one will have more drama, more humor and more training! Please read! Nita
1. Chapter 1

1 YEAR AFTER HER INITIATION

I woke up to a soft body leaning down onto mine. Skin against skin. I groaned and pulled the blankets around my body tighter. I was in one of Tobias's shirts, my usual sleeping outfits**,** the coarse cotton brushed over my lingerie undergarments

"We should Gettup" Tobias murmured in my ear I nodded against his chest but doesn't move. He pulled me tightly against his bare chest and I buried my face against his bare flesh.

The alarm clock blared and I glanced over to see it was only 7 we had an hour before we could officially get up. Tobias glanced over his shoulder and set the alarm with the arm that wasn't holding me to his chest like a lifeline. The alarm stopped and he turned around, resting hi largely muscled arm around my waist, kissing me slowly.

"We don't have to" I muttered back. My eyes were much to heavy this early in the morning.

"Very True My Bea" His voice was still husky and deep from sleep, I giggled and nuzzled the crook of his large arms, he held me tighter to his chest and we fell back asleep intertwined.

I awoke to someone whistling softly. I smiled in my sleep, assuming it was Tobias. I turned over to have built arms wrapped tightly against my torso.

I opened my eyes and looked at Zeke and Uriah leaning against the wall, my cousins were fully dressed and standing in our room as if they owned it. which in fact, they did not. I turned my head at the noise and saw Uriah whistling softly.

Tobias had his arms around my waist, his face buried under my chest. I ran a hand through his hair and looked up to Zeke and Uriah. they both had matching suggestive grins and I groaned, rolling my eyes, squinting into the bright light.

"What are you doing here?" I groaned wrapping my legs around Tobias's waist and brushed my thumb in the flesh behind his ear. He shivered even in his uninterrupted sleep, I looked down at him and my lips turned up into a sleepy grin.

"Jumping starts in two hours little Cuz" Zeke said with a wink. I sighed and waved them out of the room.

"We have to get up?" Tobias asked huskily. I murmured a positive answer and turned us over so I straddled his hips. He looked up to me with a smile.

"I had a different tactic to wake you up Tobias Xander Eaton"I said reaching down to kiss him softly. He smiled and pushed me closer to him.

"I think I might like this way of waking up Six" He said with a wink. I smiled at my nickname.

"Really sucks I won't be able to kiss you like this _all_ day. I said with a grin as he pushed his tounge against my bottom lip. I moaned a bit rocking forward. He smiled and deepened the kiss.

"Four!" Someone shouted from behind our door. I groaned and Four swore.

"Go away!" He screamed back. The person made an exasperated sound and stomped off. I looked back to Tobias.

I took Laurens job after Max chose me over her to be the initiation trainer. A perk of being on his good side.

I moved to get off of Tobias because we agreed that it would be fun to leave the initiates guessing whether or not we were together. As a joke more than anything else, we were stronger together than apart. We were each others Achilles heel, but together we were stronger than anything against us.

He grabbed my hips tightly and I turned back to him.

"Tobias?" I asked softly. He squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing hitched like it did a year ago when I gave him an inexperienced lap dance. HIs eyebrows furrieed and I licked my lips, and pressed them together.

"No" He whispered, not letting his eyes open. Somthing hard was pressed in between my hips and I looked at him.

He was holding me so tightly it almost hurt. I pressed my swollen lips together and struggled my hips a bit, trying to get comfortable.

His dark eyes flew open and I saw they were mostly pupil. His hips arched violently up to mine.

Oh..._OH._

He pulled his hips back to the materials and looked up to me apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Tris!" He almost shouted scrambling up. I put a hand on his hand.

"Don't be" My voice was deeper than usual. He hugged me tightly.

"I shouldn't have disrespected your space like that" He whispered into my hair. I shook my head and stroked his back.

"We have to get ready" I said walking over to the shower. "You can follow me" I shouted. I could imagine his smile as he all but carried me to the shower.

We haven't had sex yet, it was installed into our brains that it wasn't okay to have any kind of touching until marriage.

We found a place between wise and impulsive. He washed my hair and I washed his body. He smiled at me and kissed me softly.

"Hey Tris" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and looked up to his eyes. "I love you" I smiled brightly.

"I love you too Toby" I murmured back. He wrapped me in a towel and I grabbed my clothing.

I walked out of the bathroom that was almost as late as Tobias's old apartment onto the black shag carpet of our room. I brushed a hand over it and smiled, grabbing the outfit Christina gave me for the first day of initiation.

Dauntless Leader apartments were big, and beautiful. But the Dauntless leader couple apartments were huge. The living room alone was as big as my childhood home. It was perk of being on Maxs' s good side.

Another was the perks of being friends with his wife, Seneca. She always had my closet stocked with the newest fashions, she was Christinas boss at the boutique.

I grabbed the box Christina shoved at me last night and dressed in the outfit carefully. The top was no more than a black glittery bandeau, the bottoms were spandex. I was fine with the top, seeing how small my waist still was although I had grown curves the way a woman should in the past year.

I hiked through clothes until I found a pair of Tobias's old sweatpants and rolled them over until they fit my waist. The skin I showed was lithe in muscle, I glanced in the mirror and was satisfied with my appearance.

In a week I was going to become ambassador for Abnegation, after the year of apprenticing a woman that transferred from Erudite. I saw Caleb occasionally but mostly ignore him. Faction before blood will be difficult with my parents but my brother obviously had no qualms about it.

I slid on my black beanie over the back of my pin straight hair. I had only allowed Christina to cut my bangs over my eyes, which had become an intense grey over the year. They were almost half as beautiful as Tobias's eyes. Almost.

I cut them to sweep them over and lined my eyes with eyeliner and brushed them over with a mascara brush.

I looked in the mirror for a moment. I would be training the Dauntless born, who all knew me as Six. Tobias got the hard job as the Transfer trainer. All the Dauntless girls aspired to be like me and all the Dauntless boys aspired to be like Four. But for Transfer purposes we decided to keep them quiet about us. The legendary Ten.

Like all initiations in Dauntless we decided to change things up from my year. The stages were the same and in the same order, but the Dauntless born and the Transfers worked together, slept together as well as ate together.

We explained it as if they were being ranked together they should at least know each other. But in all honesty if I was without Tobias for an extension of time I would go insane. He was like a drug, Somthing I was addicted to no cure of.

Tobias stepped out of the bathroom in washed out jeans, combat boots and a plan black T-Shirt that showed off the muscle he gained by lingering at the weights table in the Dauntless gym.

"You look good Tris" He murmured smiling at me. I ran my hand over his tattoo.

"We should cover them" I muttered grabbing a few rubber bracelets and slipping them over the 4 on my wrist.

"I hate doing it" He murmured back pulling on the rope bracelet I sighed and clipped it for him. He caught my eyes and kissed me softly. I blushed and kissed him back, breaking apart before excitement won over logic. Like it usually does with Tobias.

"I know" I murmured slipping on my combat boots. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a small scream at the un-hinted sudden movement and he chuckled opening the door with his spare hand- I took a moment to marvel at the fact of him carrying all of my weight on only one arm.

"First Jumper in ten minutes!" A woman yelled as we made our way to the net. Tobias kissed me and snaked an arm around the back of my waist. The Net was one of the only skylight rooms in the compound. I looked up to the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Ready to go Six?" Tobias asked. I winked and gave him a wicked smile.

"Without a doubt" I said back straightening my back as I saw Maxs's shadow over the ledge of the roof top. His voice was deep and loud but I couldn't tell the syllables apart from one another.

A dark shadow stepped to the top of the roof and hesitated before jumping off with a scream.

**Anyone want to be a OC? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I saw a dark clad figure block the sun for a moment before the screech of the net clawed against my ears. I thrust my hands out and helped Joey down, Joey was the youngest Pedrad with the same dark hair and eyes as the rest of them are blessed with. He has Uriah's height and Zekes stockiness and looks like a beast, he's still shorter than Tobias, he towered over me. I helped him down and he flashed his row of pearly white teeth to me.

"Hey Six how are ya doing?" He called sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and nudged Tobias who cleared his throat.

"Joey-First Jumper" He shouted to everyone, Dauntless knew when to talk, when to whisper and when sound needs to completely cease. Now it was mutters and hushed words that decorated the silence. Uriah let out a roar and everyone followed him. I clapped a hand on my younger, bigger cousins back and smiled.

"I cant believe Six is my instructor" He squealed I threw my head back and laughed.

"Believe it Bud- lets hope you don't become Faction less" He made a face and the Dauntless engulfed his with shouts of congratulations. That was easy, because I didn't have to act around my family. I thought about what physical training was going to be like for a bunch of Dauntless who trained their entire lives for the part of the month. Knowing them they would enjoy throwing knives at each others head. Knowing me... at least I have Tobias at my side.

A clad figure stepped up next and I caught a hint of blue and strawberry blonde hair, her chin was up in defiance as she leapt down- not making a sound. Zeke helped her out and she rebounded onto her heels, it was an Erudite.

Her nose was upturned, she was only a few inches taller than me with better curves then I had as a initiate. Her eyes were a pale blue, milky. I straightened my shoulders. She looked over to me.

"What's your name?" I asked she thought for a moment and I smiled slightly. "Think carefully- you don't get to choose twice" She nodded and pulled on the edges of her button down blue shirt.

"My name is Sophia call me Sophie" She decided, her voice was definitely Dauntless, full of pride and confidence. She wasn't divergent. Thank god-

"Sophia- Second Jumper" Uriah yelled, the Dauntless cheered for her like they did for Joey.

I watched as fifteen dauntless born dropped to the net. Each of us that crowded the net took turns announcing the names. I saw the last jumper come down and brushed my eyebrow in relief, turning to see the people in front of me. There were fifteen spots this year, it was part of the agreement with Abnegation- we wouldn't let anyone in but we were lenient with the amount that we let in, fifteen was as far as my father could stretch Max and Tobias and Harrison.

I looked around, sizing each and every initiate up as they unconsciously formed a straight line.

The Dauntless born and Vani had crazy smiles on their face- most of the transfers looked terrified- with good reason nonetheless, it was still comical. I paced in front of them as Four stood rigid. This was our plan, the good cop bad cop routine. Without the good cop- but it was still a routine.

There were ten transfers and the Erudite in me memorized their names as soon as they said them.

Vani- she was taller then me, her hair was as long as mine and jet black. Her eyes were milky blue and her skin was pale her arms had freckles dancing along her shoulders, peeking out of her Erudite blue tank top. She had an attitude but was deathly quiet in the line. She held herself like a dauntless and I respected her immediately.

Dylan- He had his head down so his dark hair fell over the icy blue of his eyes, which matched the polo top he wore. He was handsome in a shy way and I could see him and Sophia making eyes at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching. He was only a few inches shorter than Tobias at about six foot straight.

Sophia- she had two names when she jumped, Sophia and Sophie, she had light blue eyes and was as pale as Vani, with no hint of freckles, her hair was strawberry blonde, like an Amity took corn silk and cut a strawberry in half to change the color. She stood straight, jaw set, it looked like her and Vani were friends. She glanced at Dylan when she thought he wasn't looking and their eyes caught. She did not utter a single syllable as she lined up.

Hope- She was taller than me, with candor black and white that showed the darkness of her hair and the olive tone of her skin. Her eyes were murky blue- green and She peered at us through wide eyes. She looked scared, which is what we- Tobias and I- were going for. But she kept her upper lip straight and refused to quiver.

Maria- She had a good girl face on, her clothes were ironed and pressed and she smiled a bit to sweetly at Tobias for my taste. She was almost as tall as Vani with little to no muscle, I sensed she was taking an immediate disliking to me, which I had a sour feeling about. Her hair, eyes and skin were dark and she ogled at my reason for living openly and undeniably confident. Vani glared at her which made me wonder what made two girls that transferred form different factions dislike each other so much.

Belle- She was... miniscule, even smaller than me with long white sleeves she pulled at anxiously, her eyes were forest green and her hair was curly and thistle yellow. She had a pain in her eyes that I usually only saw after I patched Tobias up in Abnegation. I found myself wanting to help her at once. She stood poised, ready for something- or someone to attack her.

Mason- He had blonde hair and grey eyes, for some reason his hungry eyes followed me as I paced, he was a previous Candor but I could see the Dauntless gleam that haunted his eyes. I knew he was cocky- it was obvious by his stance.

Ryder- Dark hair and brown eyes, he was a bit taller than Belle and looked over her with precision, they transferred together, that was obvious from the way they stood, it looked like he was going to protect her to all ends, his life be dammed. It was the way Tobias looked at me. I knew they would pull through- or they would leave together.

Evan- He had curly blonde/brown hair and dark brown eyes, he stood by Mason with a matching grin. it looked like there was going to be another Drew and Peter combination this year.

Aaron- dark hair and eyes, he was relatively tall with broad shoulders and lithe muscles. He wasn't soft or tough, he looked like he could be nice or mean depending on which side you caught him on.

I cleared my throat and glanced between the separation to the different groups.

"My name is Six, this is Four. We will be your trainers this initiation." I said stopping my pacing to look them all straight in the eyes. maria snickered at my voice, I turned my attention to her, inviting her to speak further. Challenging her. A smart one wouldn't.

She wasn't any Erudite.

"What happened to Five?" She asked I Smiled sweetly at her and saw Sophia elbow her in the ribs.

"Five died" I hissed. She looked terrified as she gulped.

"Rule one of Dauntless" Tobias spoke up in a deep voice, all attention went to him as He stood behind me. "Don't believe everything you hear. Follow us" Maria smiled at him flirtatiously and he turned around.

He took the lead with the Transfers and I walked backwards with The Dauntless.

"I Know you guys know this, but its the drill and you guys are doing good so far. keep your mouths shut." I said turning around. I saw Harrison at the Chasm.

"May I speak to Four and Six?" He asked. I blew out a sigh and glanced at Tobias who looked as confused as me.

"You know of the sleeping arrangements correct?" He asked, I glanced at Tobias and nodded.

"Yes?" He looked around.

"So we had to change some things- both of you have to sleep in the same room as the initiates to keep them out of trouble, whenever any of them get up in the night it shocks one of you to get up. We don't want anyone hurt like Six was hurt in her training." I saw the reasoning behind it but I still hated it. I moaned and looked at Tobias who set his jaw.

"No" he said Harrison rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You guys have to share a bed because we couldn't fit two separate ones." He offered I pressed my lips together.

"How are we supposed to pretend if we share a bed?" I asked Harrison shrugged.

"Figure it out- I'll leave you to the tour." I made a face and turned to the Dauntless Born and Transfers.

"Dauntless Born, follow me. Transfers follow Four" I shouted over The Chasm. I don't know if I've ever parted with Tobias over the years without a heartfelt goodbye. But I did now, only sparing a loving look that people outside of us didn't catch very often. But if someone truly knew the meaning behind the look it would bring them to tears.

I led the Dauntless Born down a flight of stairs and two hallways until we got to the dorms, I threw the door open to a huge room full of beds- it was easily four times as big as last year- which was good because there were more people, I saw the beds that lay in order of each other, each twin sized and based off what Harrison said, had a weight detector under every mattress.

Each Dauntless born stood straight, it was beautiful really how every person raised here knew when it was time to work and when it was time to play. I picked out at least four that weren't going to make it. They were too cocky, or scared. They probably just transferred so their parents could stay happy.

Which was the coward way out.

Joey- If he's anything like his older brothers- which he's a clone of, he'll make it at least within the top three. Dark hair, eyes, easy grin. He's confident but not cocky.

Eli- Dark hair and grey eyes, to scrawny and very tame compared to the rest. He should have transferred to Erudite.

Hunter-Curly ginger hair and blue eyes, should have transferred to Candor with how much he's talking.

Julian- White blonde hair and deep blue eyes, between him and Scarlette there is a connection much deeper then their years. He's huge, only a fraction of an inch smaller than Tobias. He has cat-like reflexes and has a tattoo of a snake behind his ear and several piercings In his ears.

Samuel- Golden brown skin and dark eyes, he's nice but not too nice for Dauntless.

Logan-Dark hair, blue eyes. He's cocky.

Elijah-Eli's twin brother, exactly the opposite of him.

Carter-Boy, Dark hair and eyes, slumped-not going to make it. He was much to shy and quiet to be Dauntless.

Scarlette- Red hair and green eyes. She is beautiful and keeps her eyes for Julian. She has curves and muscle. I like her immediately.

Emery- Blue eyes and blonde hair, she has no drive and looks like an Amity behind her black clothes.

Delaney-Blue hair, green eyes and several tattoos on her wrists and arms. Dauntless to the core.

Avia- Blonde hair streaked with black and green eyes.

Aliza-Black hair with green highlights,

Roselyn-Blonde curly hair, a tattoo of a rose on the back of her hand and a vine curling up her arm. creative, Dauntless and shes pretty.

Starla- Blonde with starry blue eyes, true to her namesake she has stars raining down her neck. Friends with Roselynn.

Safia- Black and Blue hair, Deep violet eyes and a quiet demeanor.

I nod as I look at all of them.

"Were sharing rooms with Transfers this year" I voiced, Eli let out a groan and I cut my eyes sharply to him. He stopped and paled. I nodded to myself and wet my lips. "NO funny business Four and I will be in here to ensure just that" I motioned to the bed that was twice as wide as everyother and Joey snicked.

"Four isn't getting any this month" He shouted, I blushed and hit him in the back of the head.

"Were keeping Four and I a secret so keep your mouth shut!" I exclaimed, everyone nodded and I waved them off to lunch. I was personally much to tired to eat so I decided to rest for a moment.

This was going to be a difficult month.

**So Hey Everyone! Do you guys want me to find people who look like The people in this story? Like a dream cast? It makes things easier for me to imagine- Review! Please! hope y'all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO here is my dream cast for the original characters of the Divergent Charachters. Hope you all agree with me!**

**Tris-Annasophia Robb/ Emilia Clarke (Game Of Thrones)**

**Christina- Nina Dobrev**

**Tobias- Kellan Lutz/ Ian Sommerhandler**

**Will- Lucas Till**

**Peter- Paul Westley**

**Al- Christian Madsen**

**Uriah- Booboo Stewart**

**Zeke- Alex Meraz**

**Marlene-Lucy Hale**

**Shauna- Phoebe Tankin**

**Lauren- Cher Lloyd**

**I think that's about all of them... on with the chapter!**

TRIS POV

This is going to be a long initiation I thought to myself as I leaned my head back on the headboard. Between the transfer that has been making eyes at Tobias since she jumped to the obvious abuse Belle went throughout in Candor I knew it wasn't going to be like my year at all.

"Tris?" I opened my eyes slowly to see Tobias closing the door behind him. It snapped shut and I smiled slightly.

"Hey Tobias" I murmured as he made his way to the bed running a hand over the sheets. I smiled at him and pulled him down to the bed with me.

"I thought we could have some alone time before the initiates came?" He suggested. I closed my eyes and nodded laying down.

He chuckled and decided to lay on top of me I made a choking sound as his weight took the air out of me.

"Get off me your huge!" I whisper shouted to him, he sucked air and sat up on my hips, straddling me I adjusted myself so we were both more comfortable. We were like a jigsaw puzzle, we fit together.

"That hurt" He told me, placing a hand over the left side of his chest. "That hurt right here" He fake poured. I giggled- a noise I only made around him- and brought my hands from the very top of his waistband to the place his hands were. They dropped and I smiled wickedly.

"Can I kiss it better?" I asked. His breathing hitched and I took off his shirt brushing my lips from his diaphragm to where his heart was beating violently. He swallowed hard, his Adams Apple bobbed roughly.

"God your perfect" I told him breathless as I looked over his evenly muscled body. He was more God then human, and I was the girl that only got him by grabbing him your and refusing to let go.

"One day when my money gets right I hope I can make you my wife" He told me warmly supporting himself on top of me by placing a hand on top of the headboard. I ran my hand above his waistline, where the tips of a V- Line disappeared under the fabric of his jeans.

"Beats the hell out of Boyfriend" I joked lightly- we decided long ago that we were beyond any label that didn't sound conceited in a day to day conversation. I needed him like I needed air. And our temporary separation while he was here and I was in Abnegation only made it fonder.

"Soulmates sounds Conceited doesn't it?" He asked touching his forehead to mine so only they touched. I yearned for his lips on mine. I was almost cross eyed staring at him but even the pain behind my retinas wasn't worth closing my eyes without kissing him.

"You've inked me into your skin Toby you can't get rid of me" I whispered arching my back so our lips touched every time my mouth moved.

He blinked, his eyelashes brush over my flesh and I shiver.

"You were permanent far before I tattooed you into me" He whispered. I liked and he kissed me softly, not greedily- Beacuse we had each other to ourselves and had nothing to do with greed, cheating although looked down on in Dauntless was shameful in Abnegation. And our Abnegation roots ran deep, no one that valued their lives looked at either of us lingering. We only touched each other.

They weren't sloppy either- like Will and Christina' s kisses.

"I'm in love with you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior" He said, drawing his tounge back into his mouth. It still took my breath away no matter how many times I've heard it.

"As I to you Tobias Xander Eaton" I squeezed out as my throat welled with emotion. He smiled and I shut my eyes.

The familiar roar of the Dauntless born bike us apart. I took out a notebook and pretended to be interested as I wrote down the initiates names, Tobias sat adjacent to me untying his boots, his legs over the edge of the bed.

"She's making you sleep on the floor?" Maria squealed I looked over to her and saw Sophie glaring at her.

"Problem?" Tobias asked she frowned and raked a hand through her hair, trying to preserve her good girl act.

"It isn't kind to make someone sleep on the floor with such a big bed." Now her voice was hard, Vani snorted at her sudden change of tone.

"What's he gonna do?" Sophie asked with a sarcastic laugh. "Sleep next to you?" I rolled my eyes as she opened her mouth to answer.

"That was rhetorical" Tobias said flatly. He helped me stand and we stood side by side.

"I have an idea how about Six sleeps with me and Four gets the bed to himself" Mason voiced. I smiled sweetly before walking up to him and snaking my foot behind him and jerking it, he toppled over on his back and looked up at me. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I am not an object I am your trainer" I announced. The Transfers gasped at me but the Dauntless n looked amused.

"And if anyone else would like to disagree you could meet my boyfriend" I don't dare a glance at Tobias as I stride to take my spot by him.

"Lucky son of a bitch" Evan muttered, I decided to let it slide as Tobias cleared his throat. It was beyond sexy when he did that.

Maria noticed.

"You have an schedule here in Dauntless. At seven promptly you will wake up and begin training you have a break for lunch and come back to train until six. Between six at night and seven in the morning you are free to do whatever you would like" His voice is quiet, deep and unlike my show he had to do little to gain the initiates respect, and fear.

I looked at the Dauntless born who already had picked their beds out and climbed into them. I noticed that Maria picked the bed closest to where she presumed Tobias would sleep. She had a good girl persona. But it was twisted underneath.

I hesitated before opening my mouth.

"Could I speak to Belle?" I needed to talk to her, I could tell the girl was here Beacuse she had been abused and I needed to let her know that she wasn't alone.

"Me?" I nodded and her and Ryder followed me out of the room I passed Tobias.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously I looked up at him.

"I'll tell you tonight don't follow please" There were some things I knew that I would have to say that Tobias would completely freak out if he knew. He didn't answer me and I preyed he wouldn't follow.

I shut the door behind us and looked at Belle and Ryder.

"Who abused you?" I asked plainly. Belle looked at Ryder who glared at me.

"How do you know?" He asked I pressed my lips together and blew my sigh put through my nostrils.

"I'm guessing one of her parents abused her and your either her friend or her boyfriend that was there to help her- pick up the pieces correct?" Belle let out a sound and Ryder nodded slowly.

"Who was it?" I asked sternly.

"My mother verbally abused me, she divorced my father who would physically abuse me. Ryder is my father's girlfriends son and my boyfriend. He found me after my father hit me around. I've loved him since. How did you guess?" She voiced, her tone was so small it made my blood boil at the thought of anyone touching her.

"My best friends father in my faction" I said simply.

"Does it make me a coward?" She asked, her voice breaking. Ryder clenched her tightly.

"No" My voice is disgusted now. "Whoever hurt you is a coward. My best friends father hit me once, that's all it took before I realized the extent of my friends bravery. I need you to realize this before you go into training" I said, Ryder looked at me with respect.

"But I left my faction to get rid of my father!" I peeled her away from Ryder to look into her eyes, searching for all the weakness there. I found hurt, pain abuse. No weakness though.

"You are no coward" I told her. "No one can tell you that but yourself, To make it here means you have to forgive yourself and over the first stage you will learn to make yourself strong enough to overcome whatever hurt you." She hugged me, it was the first I've been touched by anyone outside of my family, Tobias and Serenity.

"Do I need to forgive them?" She asked.

"No, you just cannot let them control you" She looked in thought. I looked up at Ryder.

"You are truly Dauntless to stay by her side." He nodded solemnly.

"That's all, have a nice night" I waved them off and opened the door to be pushed back into the hallway again.

"He's hit you before?" Tobias led close to my ear.

"Once-" I was hardly mad at him for listening in. I wished he wouldn't but he deserved to know. I was kind of relieved that he knew now.

"Why?" I heard a tone of pleading in his voice. I hadn't put much thought into why he did it, but I went with what felt right.

"He was annoyed I broke his nose Toby it was nothing" He kissed me softly but I knew he was a bit reluctant.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I had a flaw of pride like every Dauntless but not around Tobias, never around Tobias.

"We should get back." I nodded and we shut the lights out walking back into the Dorms.

I could hardly see my hand in front of my face so I knew no one could see Tobias and I as we curled up on the bed together. My fore head leaned onto his lithe chest, his hands around me, caging me from the world. He was invincible. He was mine.

I knew most couples in Dauntless would blatantly not believe that we haven't had sexual intercourse yet, it was practically unheard of to have a lingering relationship with half of our intensity without that kind of touching- sometimes it worried me that Tobias was annoyed at our lack of intercourse. But he wasn't.

Some people were ignorant enough to say sex is the ultimate intimacy. It's not, this-my head bobbing on his chest as he breathes in. My r over his heart, his arms around me- this is what I considered intimacy. This was what had me live my life like I did. This made me sharp.

This is why we couldn't stay apart from one another.

I felt him hug me closer as he fell asleep, his steady breathing in tone with mine, our heartbeats at the same pace. His mouth brushed my hair every time he took in a breath, each breath dry, and proud rightfully so to keep a man that was so amazing alive.

I brushed my hand under his shirt and smiled as his unconscious breath hitch. I muzzled his shirt, it smelt like Somthing heavy, sweet and distinctly male.

It smelt like safety, it smelt like him. And I needed him for whatever would happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Cast for the Transfers**

**Belle- Elle Fanning**

**Ryder- Jensen Ackles**

**Sophie/ Sophia- Isla Fisher **

**Dylan- Logan Letterman**

**Vani- Zooey Deschenal**

**Mason-Jonathon Bennett**

**Aaron- Jared Padalecki**

**Evan- Sean Ferris**

**Hope- Brittany Snow**

**Maria- Penelope Cruz**

**How's the story? I feel like it's almost better then A MATCH TO THE FUTURE THEY GAVE US... How about y'all? Any ideas for the initiates stories? Hope y'all like the new chapter!**

Tris POV

Tobias and I awoke together, even without an alarm. No initiates got up unsurprisingly, even now I knew we were awake hours before them. Tobias and I dressed each other silently, I- like usually wore Somthing of his. Yesterday it was his sweatpants, today it was an old shirt we had had fun cutting in half to show my toned stomach, it was black and smelt like him.

God I love him.

Tobias's long hands helped me slide on the mid drift shirt along with a pair of short spandex shorts and layered my wrists with a watch. I handed him a muscle shirt he looked amazing in. I kissed him slowly and he tugged on my bottom lip. I growled.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and blew out a sigh, pulling a hairbrush through my hair.

"INITIATES GET UP!" I shouted banging a metal rod on the foot of Maria's bed. She rolled off the bed and I stifled a laugh.

"You have ten minutes to meet us in the training room!" I added looking up to Tobias and walking out. I but at out laughing as he scooped me up and sprinted with me through the hallways we got to the training room I put out the guns and took one for myself, firing enough shots to make a Four in the target. I rolled my eyes and set the gun down, changing the papers out.

Tobias looked at me with a slight smile.

"How should we make a first impression?" He asked, I pursed my lips and smiled.

"I have an idea"

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

As soon as all of the initiates came in I was laying on Tobias's back while he did push ups, Run This Town by Jay Z and Rihanna blasting through the speakers. ERudite conducted a study that said people worked better with music. I spun the pistol in my hands around my finger seemingly carelessly.

The INITIATES- even the Dauntless born tapes as Tobias so easily pushed not only his weight but mine as well so effortlessly.

"In Dauntless you need to be physically strong to protect those around you. So in the first stage we show you how to shoot, throw knives and fight.

I snapped the pistol in my hands off the safety and plugged the clip in, sitting up to shoot a hole through the target adjacent to us. Tobias stood, flipping me over his shoulder.

"Questions?" He asked, his breath not layered like it should be. Everyone nodded and I knew our first impression was one that made a definite impression.

"No?" I asked no one voiced up so I handed a gun to each one of their palms roughly.

"Don't shoot at each other, yes that means you Joey" I added quickly so my younger cousin didn't get any ideas.

I sat by Tobias as they shot.

"Hey Tobias" I said without looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked without glancing sideways to me.

"I'm in love with you" I felt the need to remind him sometimes, to let him that I was his, especially with how Maria glancing at him longingly.

"Ive always been in love with you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior" He murmured back. I bit my bottom lip to cover a smile.

I glanced around to see that Ryder helped Belle and she was shooting straight. I knew the Dauntless born where competing to see who could take the hardest shot.

Vani, Sophie and Dylan pointed out each other's flaws and I could see the bond between them forming.

Maria squeezed herself in with Hope with her good girl persona. Mason and Evan recruited Aaron, Ryder and Belle stuck together and I watched each group knowing which ones would break and which would thrive.

I now know why I took the Dauntless compound by storm- I looked weak and came alone from an unfamiliar faction. Now it was comically easy to see who would make it and those who wouldn't quite thrive enough.

I only had half of my attention on the initiates sadly enough, most of it was on how hard it was not to touch Tobias this close to him. It killed me inside not to be able to feel the contact only he could give me.

"Lunch comes when you hit the middle" I told Maria who was looking at the clock longingly. She looked at me innocently.

"I need help could you help me Four?" He pressed his lips together and looked at me.

"How would I help you?" He asked stiffly. "You have to help you" She sighed and went back to shooting. I wet my lips and glanced around the room.

"I'm bored" I yawned leaning back in my chair. Aaron was struggling I knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Keep your feet planted Aaron" I shouted. He flinched and turned around looking at me all at the same time.

And his goddamn bullet went through my calf.

"Ohmigod!" He screamed dropping the gun I stood and swore.

"Tris?" Four grabs me and picks me up bridal style. My leg was burning and I squeezed my eyes shut to concentrate on anything except where that bullet was.

The initiates watched as Tobias boosted me up in his arms.

"Joey get your brothers they'll be in charge, Aaron-" He shook his head and swore loudly, I've never heard Tobias raise his voice.

I applied pressure to my calf as Tobias kicked the door open and ran me to the infirmary. I touched his cheek.

"Tobias I'm not dying" I murmured he nuzzled my neck.

"I don't ever want to see my Bea hurt" He muttered calling for Marlene who looked at me and lifted me up, I weighed no more than ninety pounds but it annoyed me that almost every Dauntless Member could throw me around.

"What happened?" She asked paging for a doctor I rolled my eyes.

"A transfer didn't like my advice" I cracked she laughed at my voice and wrapped my leg in a tourniqet. I looked up at Tobias.

"I heard his gun go off pointed at you and cared nothing but to get you away from that trigger" He explained sheepishly. I kissed his lips softly.

"You did great Tobias, let's get this lead out of my leg and get Somthing from Erudite to make my leg stop hurting and I'll be back to normal" I told him, he laughed and rolled his eyes his thumbs tracing patterns on my hand.

"Hello Ten" The doctor said walking in, I smiled slightly and he got down to business, he removed the bullet from the wound and shot me with a pain medication that sped up the healing process considerably. I would be completely healed by the time Fighting rolled around.

I looked over to Tobias who had his chin on my stomach. He lifted his eyes to determine and I ran a hand through his thick short hair.

"Four? Six?" We sprang apart at the sound of Belles voice. Tobias sat back on his chair and I pulled myself up in the infirmary hammock.

"Come in" I shouted through the door. Ryder opened the door for Belle and they walked in, Belle had a bouquet of black roses and red tulips.

"Me?" I asked Tobias pressed his lips together.

"I felt bad that Aaron was stupid enough to shoot you, a woman named Tori in the tattoo shop the boys Zeke and Uriah bought these and told us to give them to you" Belle explained. I offered her a toothy smile.

"Thank you" I said. Ryder pursed his lips.

"Is Zeke or Uriah your boyfriend?" He asked, I looked over at him, surprised.

"What makes you ask that?" Tobias asked for me.

"They were extremely worried about you Zeke was tapping his foot the entire day, Uriah was beating the crap out of Aaron." I shook my head.

"No, their my cousins, go back to training" I said. They both walked off and I saw Tobias's muscular back through his t-shirt as he went to the door to shut it.

"That was eventful" He joked as I pushed myself up from the bed.

"We should work together more often" He said conversational, taking out the notepad that showed the initiates progress. Everyone was doing pretty good, the people lagging- Hope, Aaron and Maria- needed help but beside that I was contempt with the first day.

Other than my damn leg.

"Maybe not" I said getting bored of the space between us, I was never contempt unless we were touching.

"Hm?" He hummed questionable I bunched his shirt in my small fist and pulled him close.

"It's hard enough to keep my hands off of you when your in the room" I whispered fiercely in his ear. "It's hard as hell when your close enough to touch" I added nipping the fleshy part of his . He moaned softly and leaned in to me.

"I might just jump you" I murmured, he climbed onto the bed with me, careful to avoid my legs.

"I wouldn't mind" He breathed, only inches from my face. I was glad the hammock was built in to the concrete then.

"We should get to lunch" I whispered, he groaned and dropped his head to my chest. I rolled my eyes and he helped me up gently, the doctors all parted for him to come through. Everyone here feared him. Why? I have no clue.

"How do people find you scary?" I wondered aloud, he played with my hair as he carried me to the cafeteria.

"Do you know how many fear landscapes I've been in?" He asked I raised my eyebrow and looked over to him.

"Mine- you'll probably never get out of it- I love you to much" I admitted, he smiled, dropping our gaze and biting his lip. This is the shy Tobias only I knew.

"Twenty" He said finally, he shook his head and sighed. "And the only one I cared about was yours" I brushed a hand through his hair and laughed.

"I guess your a very good instructor then" I told him, trying to sound wise.

"I hope so" He frowned, probably annoyed that his initiates were so quick to fear him.

"Your a much better boyfriend" I clarified.

We walked into dinner with Tobias's arm around my waist, supporting me. I had my arm around his shoulders and the simple contact had me sane enough not to burst when I saw Al and Peter sitting at our table.

"I'll never let you go" Tobias told me, reading my mind practically. Al and Peter took jobs at the fence, Will and Lynn took a job in the control room, Marlene took the job as a nurse,Christina works at the boutique. Uriah took the job under Tobias training to be a leader.

"How'd the Stiff get hurt?" Peter asked, I "accidentally" elbowed him in the face.

"Goddammit!" He shouted tipping his bloody nose back. I pressed hand to my mouth.

"So sorry Peter" I said flatly, he glared at me and I put on the sweetest smile I could.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" He snarled I leaned in to look him in the eyes.

"Peter you have never had a chance to kill me" I told him plainly.

"That's not what it looked like when we had you over the Chasm" All spoke up. I looked over at him and he shrunk down.

"You want to see who wins in the ring coward?" I hissed, then an idea hit me over my head. My eyes lit up.

"Tris?" I smiled at him brightly.

"What if we give the initiates a demonstration to show weakness isn't always about size" I said, Al snorted, he had become Peter's follower and what ever respect I had for long gone.

Long fucking gone.

"We shouldn't make it that unfair" Uriah called out. "I mean you against All? That's a disaster waiting to happen" Marlene giggled.

"I don't want to drag Al to the mourge" She voiced Al growled.

"Why do you all think Tris Will win?" He asked, sounding offended. I looked over at him and he shrank back.

"That's why" Tobias said Al rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"How about Tris against me and Four against Zeke, whoever wins has to fight each other" Christina spoke up I smiled at her.

"That's a good idea" I said wiggling in my seat, a sharp pain shot through my leg and I flinched away from it.

"Your leg?" Zeke asked I shrugged.

"It'll be good as new by next week" I assured him.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

TOBIAS POV (For enhanced fluff read while listening to Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith)

She slept on my chest, her leg elevated on my thigh, the east of us just a jumbled mass of limbs that fit together without trying.

With every breath she takes I see her chest move. With every moment her eyelid twitches or her limbs move. I know I will be tired in the morning, even as I stare her down I see the neon green clock glaring at me with late time.

But I don't mind, I'd stay up all night, just to see her breathing, just to fight all her nightmares away, I know she's done it for me before. I knew next week I would most likely have to fight her.

And I won't have it in me to hold back, Beacuse despite it all, her size, her light voice, her Angel eyes- she wasn't fragile and it was hot when I knew she was frustrated at a challenge.

I don't want to close my eyes, I fear of falling asleep and not being able to stare at her. I don't want to miss a thing about her. She's worth it all.

She moves subtly and winced when her leg hits my thigh. I brush my thumb over her cheekbone, slightly flushed and not yet damaged by the sun.

She relaxes and dives deeper into sleep.


End file.
